witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Below is a timeline of important dates and events in The Witcher saga and game. Early history * More than 1500 years before the main events in the books, the first known inhabitants of the Continent were gnomes * 1500 years before the main events in the books, the Conjunction of the Spheres * Hundreds of years later elves arrived in their white ships * Emergence of the goddess worship in the form of Melitele, one of the oldest, and most widespread systems of beliefs * More than 500 years before the main events in the books, the necropolis at Fen Carn is created 611 * a merchant named Ambrosio in Loredo and eight other worshippers found the Coram Agh Tera cult 760s * the First Landing and settlement by humans * Reigns of Dezmod, Radovid and Sambuk begin pretty much simultaneously * the Novigradan Union is formed 840 * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, vampire and friend of Geralt, is born 1173 * Yennefer of Vengerberg is born 1216 * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother is born 1234 * Peter Evertsen is born 1235 * Roegner of Ebbing is saved from death by Duny, going by the name "Urcheon of Erlenwald", who invokes the Law of Surprise as his payment * Pavetta, Roegner's daughter and eventually Ciri's mother, is born 1238 * Windhalm of Attre is born 1239 * the beginning of the Northern Wars * Houvenaghel is born 1250 * Roegner of Ebbing dies * the short story "A Question of Price" takes place * Duny and Pavetta, Ciri's parents are married * Eist Tuirseach and Calanthe are married 1251 * Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra is born. She is better known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra 1262 * July, the Nilfgaardian Empire invades the Northern Kingdoms * Battle of Marnadal * Slaughter of Cintra * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, commits suicide rather than surrendering to the Nilfgaardians. * Battle of Sodden Hill 1264 * Vizimir, Meve, Foltest, Demawend and Henselt meet secretly at Hagge * Thanedd coup 1265 * date given in the game for the Battle of Brenna, in reality that was 1268 1268 * first outbreak of plague * Battle of Brenna takes place * Nilfgaard Wars end * Peace of Cintra, 2 April 1268 – a treaty ending the Nilfgaard wars, is signed * 25 September – Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found 1269 * 13 September – Geralt is at the Ravine of the Hydra, pursuing the Wild Hunt * 23 November – Geralt is at the village of Coldwater in Cintra, pursuing the Wild Hunt 1270 * 24 February – Geralt is in the Armush Mountains, pursuing the Wild Hunt * 30 May – Geralt is at the Yaruga River, pursuing the Wild Hunt * 25 July – Geralt first meets Letho in the forests of Angren while pursuing the Wild Hunt in search of Yennefer * date given by the narrator in the introduction to the original game. That date is incorrect, the actual date is 1273, based on the mention that the game takes place five years after the Nilfgaard Wars. 1272 * second outbreak of the Catriona plague * beginning of the witch hunts 1273 * The Witcher computer game takes place (incorrectly given as 1270 within the game itself) * Battle at Kaer Morhen between the witchers and Salamandra * Destruction of Salamandra and its most prominent members: Azar Javed, the Professor and Savolla * Battle of Vizima between the Order of the Flaming Rose, Scoia'tael and Temerian royalists * Death of Jacques de Aldersberg, the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose and the de facto real Salamandra leader Striga decision Re-transformation Adda the White into a striga followed by: * her cure, where she goes on to marry Radovid and the kingdoms of Temeria and Redania become one, or * her death at the hand of Geralt of Rivia, Radovid rules Redania alone Order Path * Siegfried of Denesle appointed Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose * death of Yaevinn at the hand of Geralt of Rivia Scoia'tael Path * death of Siegfried of Denesle at the hand of Geralt of Rivia Note: all events in this year so far mentioned are ''not ''considered canon. 1276 * The end of the witch hunts 1290 * Peter Evertsen is promoted to imperial treasurer 1294 * Third outbreak of plague End of the XIII century * Beginning of climate change 1301 * Peter Evertsen dies at Winneburg * Houvenaghel dies * Jan Calveit becomes emperor of Nilfgaard 1309 * Start of the War of the Unicorns 1318 * End of the War of the Unicorns 1328 * Emperor Jan Calveit posthumously rehabilitates Peter Evertsen 1331 * Death of Stella Congreve 1350 * the Haak invasion, rumoured to have been predicted by Ithlinne 1432 * Flourens Delannoy is born 1460 * Flourens Delannoy becomes librarian and secretary to the imperial court 1476 * Delannoy becomes a professor at the academy at Castel Graupian 1510 * Flourens Delannoy dies de:Geschichte (Chronik) fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia della saga Witcher pl:Historia Category:History